


Creative Block 2

by Spootilious



Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Roman finds himself locked away and can not seem to push Thomas out of this block.With the help of his friends can he managed to stay sane? Or perhaps his solution will come from a most unlikely source?Part 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953113
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Other(s), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Creative Block 2

Four days, sixteen hours, forty-seven minutes and counting. All things considered it was not the longest amount of time Roman had been stuck there and it certainly wasn’t the worst. Not when he had such wonderful friends. Still, the seclusion was taking its toll and he was fairly certain that they could feel it as well.

At first, the other three sat with him as a group. They would chat on about this or that, make jokes, laugh and carry on as if nothing was wrong. Then they would leave. They claimed it would only be briefly but each time Roman was left along he felt as if time had stopped; as if he were forced into a parallel universe where nothing made sense and his friends would never return! He could feel the cold lonely fingers of dementia creeping up his spine.

Then… They would return and they would continue on as if nothing were amiss.

Eventually, with Creativity out of commission, the other sides’ duties began to demand more and more of their time. Roman half expected them to forget about him. He wouldn’t blame them of course. Yet, instead of leaving him again, Logan set up a rotating schedule so that someone would be present at all time. The relief and joy Roman felt at the knowledge of his friends’ caring attentive thoughtfulness brought him to tears.

Patton volunteered to be the first watch. The sweet sugary man certainly brought enough sunshine and dad jokes with him to have Roman cracking a smile despite his un-princely state. The would try and play Uno and Go-fish though Roman couldn’t see the card, forcing Patton to call out the cards in his hands to him (which ultimately made for a strange game indeed); or Patton bring up stories Roman had told him once or twice, or the memories of the things Thomas created. It was an obvious attempt to both comfort and inspire the Creative Side, though it never seemed to quite manage it.

The first time Patton left to collect Logan, Roman panicked. The walls seem to close in on him once more and the pressure in his chest seemed to increase until it couldn’t move to breathe (not that he needed to).

Somehow, when the Logical side arrived, he seemed to simply know Roman’s emotional state without a word being spoken. Logan took his time in calming the man. He talked in a low even voice, instructing Roman to focus on his breathing (a technique Roman had witness him using on Virgil countless times). At first, the Prince seemed to resist but as he slowly came down from his panicked state, he managed a small murmur of thanks to the other side.

Afterwards Logan had sat with him, discussing the designs for a small clock that sat just outside the door and would inform Roman of the time or count down for him. Logan reassured the man that it would assist in calming them if there was a need for the sides to leave him for any amount of time. Roman could never thank the man enough.

Virgil visited him next. The anxious side seemed to be having almost as much trouble as Roman. Virgil reassured Roman that everyone was doing their best, but his voice was unusually distorted. The darker side seemed to be at war with his own demons, trying to keep himself together in Roman’s absence.

At first, they would talk here and there about music or movies but as Virgil’s voice worsened, he became more and more silent. Eventually he stopped speaking all together and they would just sit, each with their back against the door, listening to his newest play list.

The first two days went on like this without a hiccup. Roman could time his three friend’s rotation almost to the second. Until…

“Wall-E what time is it?” he called to the little clock outside his door.

“The time is two twenty-seven A.M.” it called back making him frown. Virgil was almost half an hour late. That did not bode well.

“Getting tired of talking to dear old Dad already, Kiddo?” Patton’s voice teased lightly.

“Its not that Padre.” Roman sighed, checking his frayed and stained reflection in the mirror. He would give almost anything just to have the power to summon some new clothes or a shower.

“You’re worried about Virgil.” Patton supplied for him, his frown obvious in his voice. “He /has/ been taking it pretty hard. You’re usually right by his side to calm him whenever everything becomes too much for him. Without his rainbow night in sparkling armor he’s been a little lost.” he admitted. “But don’t worry Kiddo! I’m sure everything is going to be fine! Me and Lo are going to take real good care of you both!”

Despite Moralities reassurance a sense of dread began to settle over them all. They could feel Thomas’ anxiety growing; and with Virgil’s absence it meant that the darker side was worried about his control slipping. Everyone was walking on eggshells.

The days continued on, Logan and Patton taking turns to keep Roman company. He was almost certain that they didn’t bother disturbing Virgil. When Anxiety got this bad it was best to leave him be and allow him to focus on his coping mechanisms. Roman owed them all so much for everything he was putting them through.

Unfortunately, during one of Logan’s sessions with Creativity he was pulled away. Tax season was coming up and Thomas was determined to do it on his own this year; which meant overtime for their Logical side.

“Wall-E, how long has it been since I set the timer?” Roman called.

“Ten minutes and fourteen seconds.” the robotic voice came.

That was it? Just ten minutes?! He wasn’t sure how long he could take this. Maybe if he could get ahold of Morality somehow? Then again, he knew the man was working hard in his absence as well. Thomas’ dream were usually Roman’s and Logan’s responsibility. They would shift through all of Thomas’ memories for the day and while Roman processed them through his creativity, Logan would file them away for Morality. Patton however, was doing his best to pick up the slack now that the Creative side was locked away. The poor guy was no doubt exhausted.

“Wall-E, what time is it?” Roman called again.

“Half past a dolphin’s butthole and a quarter ‘til its snout.” the robotic voice replied making Roman pause in surprise. It took a moment before the words truly sank in and Roman gave a heavy sigh.

“Remus.” he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. This was the last thing he needed. “What are you doing here?”

Without warning the door burst open and the other half of Thomas’ creativity strode into the room, a large grin splitting his face.

“I can’t just visit my favorite brother?” he asked. Roman wasn’t quite sure how to answer the very green man. His gaze was glued to the door, his mind trying to figure out how the other had managed to get it open. “You look wonderful!” he chirped, bouncing on his heels excitedly “And you smell like my dirty socks! Grunge really does suit you!”

“Remus how did you…” Roman began, trailing off in his confusion as he pointed towards the door.

Remus glanced over his shoulder at the polished wood and shrugged before hurrying over to Roman’s vanity and sitting down to bush his grim covered locks.

“Deceit told me you were stuck in here… Though it took me a few days to get it out of him; the sly snake.” Remus giggled. “He really can be a handful.” The words were spoken almost affectionately.

Roman still didn’t respond, or even complain about the clumps of grim Remus was getting in the bristles of his favorite brush. Instead he rushed to the door and stepped out, paused, stepped back in. This had to be some sort of trick.

“Oooo! Lipstick!” Remus applauded excitedly before biting down on the red cylinder.

“Remus, how did you get in here?” Roman demanded finally. The other glanced up at the tone and rolled his eyes before standing, still chewing on the crimson substance.

“Despite the fact that you try to deny it, Roman. I /am/ Thomas creativity as well.” he pointed out. “I was locked in my room for two days before I managed to get out. Best sleep I’ve had in ages!” he grinned, red staining his teeth. “I was enjoying my time alone so much I was sad to see it go. I figured you would be to.” Remus shrugged before moving to start digging in Roman’s dresser, absently tossing the clothes (that hadn’t been in there a moment ago) onto the floor. “But I could feel Anxiety starting to lose control and das no good for anyone.” he shrugged absently. “So, here I am, saving the day.”

“But how?!” Roman demanded again, earning another giggle from behind that horrid 

“Oh, I just gave Thomas the most wonderful urge to paint two dogs going at it on the empire state building.” he mustache.grinned triumphantly. “And Logic actually allowed it to go through. You should see it, it was a masterpiece!” he bounced on his toes, applauding once more.

“Later brother… I promise.” Roman reassured, his own grin appearing for the first time in ages. “I need to go check on Virgil!” he added, already rushing through the open door and sprinting down the hall.

Remus stood among the piles of clothes, staring after his brother for a long moment before shrugging and surveying the room.

“I wonder if he still has those bath bombs…. I could go for something savory…” He mumbled to himself as he headed for the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read part one here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953113
> 
> Thank you, as always for reading! Feedback and prompts are always welcome!


End file.
